The Underside
by Wind-Sorceress-Pluto
Summary: AU... After an epic battle, the once though savior is gone, now in a world where death is common, a dictator has risen to power, and the world is doomed for sure...


The Underside

Don't own anything except for the plot

…Chapter One: It Begins…

The sky was black, pitch black, no stars were shinging, no moon in the sky, it was like someone had shut them off. It was dark in here to, and grimy. He sat in the corner, waiting for them to come. "Them" being the dictator's soldiers, to lead him to a public square to be executed.

Footsteps were heard coming down a row of cells much like his own, only probably in better shape. Someone stopped in front of his cell and whispered for him to be quiet as she bent down. Taking something out of the pocket of the cloak worn, the person then stuck it in the keyhole and worked it around in a complete circle before opening the door completely and letting him out.

"Who are you?" He said quietly, stepping from the darkness of his cell to the darkness of the hallway.

"All you need to know is, 'With Time comes Death.'" The person said, the voice sounded very much female. "At the end of this hall is a secret door." She paused, looking both ways and listening for any suspicious movement from anybody. "Three little pigs." She turned from the boy and walked the way she'd come. He stared after her before turning and heading in the direction she had indicated. After a short few minutes of walking, he came to a wall with ten bricks that were not completely against the wall.

'Three little pigs.' He though and saw that five of them were smaller than the other five. 'Three little pigs.' He though again, looking closer at the bricks, he found that out of those five, three of them had a small curled design weathering away, on them. He pushed those into place and the wall slowly moved, and quietly, surprisingly, as a doorway was seen.

Once behind the wall, someone grabbed his arm and began pulling him through the extreme darkness of the passage. He didn't talk to his companion until they came to a small room. In this small room that was dimly lit, stood a man, he was about as tall as him, and he stood next to a hole in the ground, just standing there. Through the dim lighting, he saw the size of his companion and the petite ness of her body. She stood there as the man and her looked at each other, she seemed to be waiting for something.

"Time has been kind to you." Came the stern voice of the man as he shifted under the gaze of the girl hidden under the cloak. Deciding to not answer stupidly in saying, 'Thank you,' he stayed quiet, thinking about what he was told since his jailbreak. The girl next to him lowered her hood, he saw her cold face which was surrounded by black hair, that glinted a violet color.

"With Time," She stopped suddenly, either because she wanted to test him, or she didn't know the rest, he gathered it wasn't the latter. She looked up at him with a cold glare, as if she couldn't believe that he was who he was.

"Comes Death." He finished and the woman stepped up to the hole once they were let by. She walked straight up to the hole and didn't bother to looked down before jumping down in the dark depths below. He stepped up next, the hole was about four to five feet wide all around. After a moment of calming his nerves from the escape, he jumped down. When his feet hit something soft, he stood straight and felt someone grab his hand and lead him through the darkness.

"It seems that she really has been kind to you." The girl said and he looked at her with a confused twist to his face and he felt her smile through the darkness. "Time isn't just an element used by the dictator's guardians, Mr. Sawyer." She paused as they came to a door. "Now," She looked to him as he looked up and down the large door, there were designs of a different language on it that he had never seen before. "you are about to witness the biggest secret since the dictator's lies before she came to power." She paused once again, turning to the large door, as if sizing it up. "If you tell anyone, she will know and the passwords and entrance keys will be changed before you bat an eyelash, do you understand Mr. Sawyer?"

"Yeah." He answered. "But who are you talking about when you say, 'she'?" The girl ignored the question as she took the handle in her hand, and without any effort, opened the large door. As they walked through, her hood was back up, so no one could see her face. She walked right past him and ahead of him as if it were nothing and he tried to keep up. She stopped in front of another door, this one not as big as the first one, this one was of regular size. She opened this one and they went inside.

There was a table in the center of the room, there were about three women, that he could see, standing near it, one of the three was sitting down on the far side. The tallest one, with sandy-blonde hair, was a cross-dresser, and she stood next to a woman with sea-green hair, she looked almost fragile. The last one was a girl not much older than him, she had a look of sadness within her emerald eyes, her hair was brown and in a high ponytail.

"So we finally found him… what exactly does she think he can do to help our cause?" The cross-dresser asked with a sneer, it seemed like she already knew the answer that was to be given.

"Don't doubt her… she knows him better than anybody in this pitiful world…"

* * *

review please i want to know what ya think, good or bad!!!!!!!!!


End file.
